Dulce
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La mayor dificultad que ha tenido Misono en su vida hasta ahora es que siendo heredero universal de la mansión Alicein haya nacido como un omega, sin embargo, ahora otra barrera se cruzó en su camino, Tetsu es un alpha. (Tetsu x Misono)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Servamp no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno de Alphas y Omega.

* * *

 **Dulce omega.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

La mayor dificultad que ha tenido Misono en su vida hasta ahora es que siendo heredero universal de la mansión Alicein haya nacido como un omega, sin embargo, ahora otra barrera se cruzó en su camino, Tetsu es un alpha.

Sólo personas cercanas sabían de su condición, Lily, su padre y alguno que otro sirviente que le ayudaba con los supresores. Un vergonzoso secreto que los Alicein tenía enterrado para evitar la caída de su imperio y el desprestigio social que él era un omega. Fue sencillo ocultarlo, debido a su poca convivencia con las personas y sus escasas salidas, gracias a que iban por él y lo dejaban, limitando las conversaciones con las personas, nadie podía percibir ese aroma diferente y si lo notaban fácilmente podía mezclarse con los medicamentos.

Tampoco tuvo complicaciones al ocultarlo de Mahiru, el Alpha que convivía con el Servamp de la pereza a quién orgullosamente le gustaba decir que era su amigo, su vida iba en cúspide, podía ocultar su estatus y todavía poder tener amigos Alpha como Lily, Shirota o el gato negro. Vivir como un omega y mintiendo que es un alpha.

—Chibi, ¿eres un omega? —la pregunta casual que desembocó todos sus intentos, Misono casi se adhiere las hojas en las que estaba sumido por la pregunta tan ruda.

—¿Qué? —intentó sonar tranquilo, pero fue en vano, por la orilla de la pasta se asomaban los ojos amatista creando un nuevo escudo.

—¿Eres un omega?

Misono quedo sorprendido, pero era claro, bajo la guardia. Su astucia no podría siempre vencer, y eso lo demostró al ver que Tetsu estaba por encima de sus estrategias con sus instintos.

Desde el inicio el rubio ya lo sospechaba, Misono desbordaba un aroma mucho más suave que el de Aniki o inclusive su Servamp, por eso le intrigó e inconscientemente se quiso acercar a él en busca de respuestas que satisfarán sus instintos, a lo mejor su sentido del olfato se estaba dañando o quizá el Alicein en realidad era de otra raza, no sabía y era complicado. Lo que si sabía Sendagaya era que entre más cerca de Misono, más fácil era la embriagante necesidad de pasear su nariz por sus cabellos morados.

La primera ocasión que nació el incontrolado instinto fue en que se conocieron un aroma suave le llegó, arrugando la nariz pues este era como el de caramelo o las flores en la mañana, tan delicioso, que le había gustado. Buscó al causante de su repentina hambre, notando que se trataba del amigo de Mahiru quién se le pasaba dejando injurias a su persona, Tetsu ignoró sus comentarios e inconsciente posó su nariz por encima de su cabello, aspirando todo lo posible y detectando ese agradable perfume, por supuesto lo que después recibió fue la guadaña de Lily y más de un insulto. Al final del día le preguntó al castaño si de casualidad Misono era un omega, pero éste le respondía que era imposible ya que él se habría percatado, Tetsu no les dio mucho preámbulo a sus palabras y prefirió mejor créele.

Luego se hizo más fuerte cuándo fue a visitarle en uno de sus entrenamientos, platicaron y se entretuvieron con algunas estrategias en las que él respondía que sea la decisión que tomara lo seguiría, Misono sólo le agradecía su confianza, pero cuándo Tetsu quiso acercarse, el Alicein le huyo como si de peste se tratase.

Lo hacía siempre y sin darse cuenta, se acercaba al menor de estatura como si se tratase de un imán, una droga que lo había enviciado, pero éste se escurría efímero de sus intentos de atraparlo. Hasta ahora, el chibi no pudo escapar esta vez; Se encontraban sumergidos en silencio, con galletas y un té, Misono leía y Tetsu se distraía viendo las diferentes pinturas.

—¿Eres un omega? —hasta que quebró el hielo, pues la curiosidad picaba más que una tarde agradable.

Misono encajó las uñas sobre la pasta vieja, pero decidió no parecer alterado.

—No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Hueles muy dulce…No despides un aroma como el de aniki —declaró, acercándose un poco a él sólo para saciar la enorme intriga que causaban Misono a él.

Tetsu lo atrapó antes de que el Alicein se escabullera, y con hambre, lo atrajo a él, rodeando con su brazo el cuerpo de Misono, le sorprendió que encajará perfectamente a su lado. Sin negarse y a pesar del forcejeo, colocó la nariz sobre encima de sus hebras, volviendo a intoxicarse con ese caramelo que emanaba. No lo soltó hasta haberse complacido, pues con los ojos cerrados y con Misono calmándose poco a poco, se quedaron así por minutos.

—Sí, eres un omega. Los Alphas no huelen tan dulce —concluyó, separándose de él.

Misono ya no pudo negarse a lo que tanto estaba escondiendo, por lo que con cierta agresividad lo arrostró molesto.

—Si lo soy, ¿y?

—Nada más.

Después de eso, lo demás es historia.

Misono sólo pudo aguantar un jadeo debido a la presión que sintió en la parte de su cuello, y al tratar de enfocar el porqué de su dolor; Tetsu estaba inclinado por esa zona, mordiéndole tan fuerte que sintió que la arrancaría la piel. El jadeo se volvió cuándo suspiro cuando en vez de dientes, fueron reemplazados por los labios y una succión. Entonces, las manos que estaban estancadas en la cintura, ascendieron ligeramente, Misono por fin reaccionó y pateó a Tetsu permitiendo que éste se separará.

La acción de Tetsu en consecuencia hizo al de cabello morado retroceder, cubriéndose la zona que había sido ultrajada de antaño. Sus entrañas estaban inquietas, por lo tanto, se lo expresó tras una mirada furiosa.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —el chillido logró el efecto deseado, el rubio reculó regalándole un poco de distancia y que le permitiera sosegarse a él y su interior.

—No lo sé —expresó con sinceridad, él siempre seguía parte de sus pensamientos y ese momento sólo se le cruzó la idea de querer marcar al chibi —Sólo pensé que te verías bien así.

Misono sintió que su interior ardía y su corazón se contraía a sus palabras, por dentro, su cuerpo vibró emocionado, sorprendiéndolo, ¿puede ser? Ah, maldición.

No, y no.

Se negaba a aceptarlo. Simplemente no.

No podía creer que su cuerpo respondiera a las palabras de Tetsu con tanta facilidad, Misono aún se siente débil tras la mirada azul del rubio, quiere responderle con algo agresivo, pero ni siquiera su cuerpo responde, es tan lento y está tan atrapado en su primitivo comportamiento.

Quiere gritarle y reclamarle que deje de hacerlo sentir así, pero no puede, es tan débil, más cuando Sendagaya se le acerca, algo embriagada de ese aroma dulce que desprende Misono, lo vuelve a acorralarlo y vuelve a fijar los hermosos zafiros en él.

Hay una pequeña chispa, a Misono se le dificulta decirlo, pero cree que es un poco mágico y estúpido.

—¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?

Preguntó el menor, proyectándose hacia su cuello. Ahí es cuándo Misono reacciona, apretó el libro que sostenía en la mano, y en respuesta Sendagaya recibió el libro en su cara.

 **Notas finales.**

Me encanta escribir de Tetsu Alpha.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
